Twilight's Song
by PebbleSatine
Summary: Samantha Miller has gotten the most surprising thing of her life. She's been turned into a vampire by the Volturi member Edward Masen with her baby brother's mortal life is at stake. What if Twilight/Last Song theme's applied.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the themes set in the Last Song. I only own my own characters Tyler, Samantha, Angelicus. Note this is a what if story of what would it be like it Edward was a member of the Volturi and never met Bella. Twilight belongs to Stephine Meyer and Last Song themes and last name 'Miller' belongs to Nicholas Sparks.

**Twilight's Song**

**Chapter One:** Death Plans

The day started out like any other day for a member of the Volturi clan, but this time one member decided to go the instance to visit a distant country which he hadn't visited in quite a long time. This member was none other than Edward Masen, who had returned to his birth country America to visit, but as part of the Volturi clan visiting wasn't the main thing on his mind. It had been at least one hudred and four years since he had been here. Without hesitation he decide to visit a southern state that was past the old mason dixian line called Georgia. This was going to be a interesting meeting cause Aro had sent him to try and quail a newborn army that had popped up near the high populated city of Savannah. He wasn't about to go and socialize with them. This was a major deal that the Volturi wanted to stop before thier vampire secret was exposed if it wasn't already. Never the less, it was always impossible for him not to talk to anyone, especially his prey. He had just arrived at a old abandon highway patrol station along the interstate 16 that headed into the heart of nearby Savannah. He quickly slipped inside of the old abandon building to spend a few days here or at least he thought so.

It had been about four hours since they had left the house in Daytona Beach, Flordia. They had spent over a month packing the house up since her mother had found another job at a local hospital as a nurse in Savannah, Georgia. She helped her mother load up the old station wagon and the u-haul trailer. Most of her boxes and things were in her toyota camery which was pulling a 1970's classic motorboat that her grandpa in South Carolina left her. She strapped her six month old brother Tyler into the back seat of the station wagon before she got into her car. It was long until the small caravan was rolling up interstate 95, but after crossing into Georgia, Samantha saw the Savannah exits as they neared the Georgia state line and followed her mother onto interstate 16 when she noticed that her mother had a flat all of a sudden. She quickly called her mother and the group pulled up to a old highway patrol building to change it. Samantha killed her engine and went to check on her baby brother in the suv. Like always he was out like a light, but at least he wasn't crying.

Edward who for the moment was attempting to hide heard the car and he was very hungry. However he ignored it and looked out the window, it was amazing the site. Two easy victims and an infant who could be raised then turned. That would please Aro, he just knew it. He wasn't sure what to do at least not at the moment. Samantha checked on her baby brother while her mother called for someone to change tire. She moved her away from checking her baby brother and did it herself. Samantha lend up against her car and heard rustling up near the old abandon highway patrol building. She was curious as she looked up to the building wondering what could of made that noise, but it could be just an animal.

Edward watched the family, easy prey and a good youngster that made this even easier. However deciding which to kill first was a different matter he started reading their thoughts trying to pick the easiest and best target was what any good hunter did.

Something didn't feel right to her, something was telling her to move soon and real soon. Samantha did the tire changing instead since her mother was busy ratteling away on the cellphone to be interested in doing it herself.

"Mom. Don't worry about it. I'll change it." she yelled at her mother as t took her a few minutes to change the tire and to tell her mother that they were all set. At least her father and grandpa taught her this before they passed away. Of course she was covered in grease and tiny tire marks on her face.

"Sam, just look at you. You're covered in dirt." her mother said as Samantha shook her head.

"I changed the tire. Of course I gotten dirty you always made a fuse about it with daddy."she replied as her mother's expression changed and that's when Samantha got into her car and finally drove on behind her mother. Edward watched them go but he tracked their scent following them. He would kill the mother first, take the baby and probably kill the girl as well. He didn't really care it was part of his life.

Samantha drove through downtown Savannah and to a small island call Tybee. She was glad to see the sunlight, but obiviously the thunderstorms were going to hit later on since it was cloudy in Savannah. She parked her car next to the driveway for the mover's to back the truck into the driveway. Walking up to the house which was a old blue/white beach house that was right on the beach. She smiled as she went inside the house and went to what was to be her room. Not a good view of the beach, but who cared as she looked out of one of her windows.

Edward had tracked them here and smiled a bit they wouldn't live long he'd make sure of that. He would be swift he always was, considering he could hear his preys thoughts, though he did hunt animals on the side when needed. Then he heard foot steps, Angelicus he knew that scent anywhere. He had retained Newborn strength and he had his father's gift, Aro was so proud of his son. It sickened Edward, but he kept that to himself he continued to watch them.

After getting everything put in the right places and the cars unloaded along with the u-haul. Samantha had a time backing the boat into the small garage so it wouldn't get weather worn. She parked her car behind her mothers and went in. Not long getting up to her room she saw two figures standing across the street. She was a little bit afraid due to the way they were looking at the house quickly she turned away from the window and back to unpacking.

The two decided that tonight would be a good time, Edward grinned to Angel. "You take care of the mother and grab the infant I'll get the girl." He told Angel swiftly, the other younger vampire nodded. "Of course." He said smiling.


End file.
